What Would Happen?
by Cravings
Summary: A question is driving a certain CEO insane. Just what would happen...? SetoxYami, Prideshipping.


Author: Cravings  
Rating: PG (Rated for a kiss)  
Pairing: Seto/Yami, Prideshipping  
Spoilers: There Shouldn't be any. If there are, please feel free to kill me.  
Warnings: Should Kissing be a warning?  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me. Nor does the song "What would Happen if we Kissed" by Meredith Brookes which inspired this piece.  
Summary: The question "What would happen…?" is driving a certain blue eyes CEO over the edge of sanity.  
Status: Complete!  
Authors Suggestion: Go get the song "What Would Happen" By Meredith Brookes. Its what inspired this story.  
Notes: This story was posted previously, and has only recently been edited to take out the song lyrics to comply with the rules. I'm pretty sure that the story still flows, but you may this fair warning.

____

It was torture for him, sitting there. The smaller duellist was just too tempting. Blue eyes watch the slender leather clad form intently across the duelling platform. Yugi was indulging Joey in a duel.

But Yugi was hardly the one that the owner of the massive complex was watching. No, this was not the boy who had beaten him and spurred an obsessive one track mind to take back what was his.

The Champion Duellist title.

That was the title of Yugi's "brother" recently transferred from a dig down in Egypt. Yami. It was infuriating, watching the boy from here in the control room.

This was the first time that Kaiba had lain eyes on the Pharaoh without him being a spirit within Yugi's own body.

Kaiba couldn't help but watch the form standing next to Tristain gently whispering encouragements that Yugi didn't need from him, though the ancient spirit offered neither side advice.

Kaiba could no longer think. No longer move. It was impossible. The tiny no-longer-spirit duellist was moving away from the arena. His movements as memorizing as the cobra that sat upon the ancient crown of Egypt.

He had also wanted the tiny duellist in less than proper thoughts of "reclaiming the title" in a way that would _not_ be seen as the least bit appropriate for young minds, and most certainly not for two rivals that spanned millennia.

But still, the blue eyed duellist watched the smaller crimson eyed one from the security camera's of Kaiba Land, watching him, wondering…

What would happen if he marched down there, this very moment and claimed what was his? The title was his first and foremost, and claiming the smaller duellist as his own, along with the title didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

It would only take a single, solitary kiss.

Kaiba pondered that course of action every time the smaller duellist entered his arena's. What should happen if he dared to go through with the demented thought, as he had wanted to for so long?

Would Yami allow it? Would Kaiba be pushed away, made to suffer more humiliation in his own place?

… And if Yami allowed him to do such a thing, would Yami allow him control, as Seto himself would demand, perhaps even gentle, soft, and compliant? Or would there be a battle for who would take control of the relationship? Would Yami freeze underneath him, unsure of what was truly happening?

Kaiba shook his head, as the room and his head spun with uncontrollable momentum, trying to get his whirlwind thoughts under control. But it was impossible. The mere thought of the smaller duellist anywhere was enough to put the young billionaires head into an uncontrollable crash and burn sequence.

'By all things holy!' Seto swore mentally. That stupid pharaoh was like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

Kaiba grew more and more angry as he thought of what the ancient crimson eyed boy was able to do to him. So moral and yet so damnably alluring.

The more likely possibility was that Yami would simply toss him aside and blast his mind off into oblivion.

So why even bother thinking such things?

It was a simple answer to this question really. Kaiba _wanted _to find out.

He wanted to know what Yami would do if he kissed him, professing everything in a single solitary act of love and desperation.

So many possibilities and no way to safely find out with honour intact.

Just coming out and kissing the tiny pharaoh would bare everything that his shrivelled and scarred heart had to offer, and a refusal of that could possibly though him off the edge of no return. Spiralling him down into the depths of inhumanity and darkness.

However, just leaving it like this would drive him insane. Mokuba was starting to see the shift in his mental stability and it was worrying more than just his little brother, his board of directors (damn them) were beginning to try to unseat him for reasons of mental health.

Yami was breaking through all the carefully contracted walls that had taken the older Kaiba most of his small and unhappy youth to build. Even more infuriating was the fact that Yami was unknowing of the fact that he was tearing Seto Kaiba, his respected rival to pieces, just by being on the same planet as the blue eyed billionaire.

Would Yami take control of a crushing of lips? Would Yami slip past his own lips instead of the other way around? Would Seto simply be to ecstatic from a positive response to do anything?

When had he slipped back to that train of thought?

'That's it.' Seto growled at himself. 'Enough is enough.' With that the billionaire marched right out of the security room and walked straight to the duelling arena where he knew his newest gambit was watching the ongoing duel.

Well there would be more than one in a moment.

He pushed the doors open and was greeted with surprised gasps of "Kaiba!" All around.

Crimson eyes met his with only the smallest amount of detectable surprise. "Kaiba." Yami greeted.

Seto didn't even bother with an answer. He took the smaller duellist in his arms, stilling the pharaoh with momentary surprise, and pressed his own lips to Yami's.

He felt more than heard the pharaoh's gasp.

Then after what seemed like forever, Yami's lips moved against the CEO's own, all at once, gentle yet commanding, compliant yet demanding, begging and asking.

And to Seto's own great surprise, he realized that Yami was not only allowing this, but was enjoying it as well.

Seto was ecstatic… even if only the seemingly cold hearted billionaire knew.

Seto felt the tenseness of Yami's near frozen body began to fade as he felt the true depth of emotion that was flowing from the CEO, and realized the truth that Seto was so unwilling to admit.

Seto pulled back, allowing the smaller man to breathe.

"Yami-"

But whatever it was he was going to say was lost as Yami pulled him back for another breath taking kiss.

_Owari_


End file.
